User blog:CEDJunior/Ursula Gibbs (Psych)
Ursula Gibbs (Katy Mixon) is a villainess from "Cirque du Soul," episode 7.06 of Psych (airdate April 3, 2013). She is Marlowe Viccellio's parole officer, and a former fling of Marlowe's boyfriend, Carlton Lassiter. Ursula's past revealed that she and Lassie engaged in a drunken one-night stand at a police mixer some time ago, but after their tryst, Lassie never called her back, due to the belief that Ursula was, as Lassie described, an "obsessive, vindictive, vengeful loon." The episode had Marlowe released from prison after serving time for the blood bank robbery in Season Six's "This Episode Sucks," and upon learning that Ursula was assigned as her parole officer, Lassie panicked and informed Marlowe of his past with Ursula, while suggesting that they hide their relationship from her. However, Ursula had full knowledge of Lassie and Marlowe's relationship, and used that to get back at both of them (mainly the former). The reveal of her knowledge came when Ursula stated that Marlowe had to live in a vicinity that within a perimeter of 15.7 square miles, which (as Ursula showed them) stops just 400 feet from Lassie's home. The vindictive villainess gave a fiendish smirk while reminding Lassie about how he never called her, and later gave more guidelines of Marlowe's parole. Due to Ursula's vendetta, Lassie and Marlowe moved in with Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara, with the plan to reside there until her parole ends. The couple later became engaged (partially) to exploit a loophole in the rules prohibiting non-spousal co-habitation, but at that moment, the evil Ursula made a surprise inspection, doing so after learning about the engagement. She then noticed champagne on the living room table, and seeing that alcohol use is a parole violation, Ursula ordered Marlowe to take a drug test, knowing that she'd fail and end up back in prison. While conversing with Jules about Lassie, Ursula gave a detailed and passionate description of her night with Lassie, while also voicing her bitterness over Lassie not calling her and stating that her memories of that night were her reasons for attempting to destroy Lassie and Marlowe's relationship. The episode ended with Ursula canceling Marlowe's drug test, but only ''due to Jules hooking her up with coroner Woody Strode. Trivia *Ursula Gibbs bears some similarity to scorned villainess Elaine Tewksbury from ''Coach, as both women were dumped after one-night stands and used their respective positions to get revenge on their former lovers. One difference is that Elaine's revenge was solely due to being dumped; Ursula's vengeful motivations were being dumped and her former lover being in a new relationship. Quotes *"Must have been hard to communicate while she was in prison. I guess the phones in your house suddenly started working again. Who knew?" (Ursula's villainous response after revealing that she found out about Lassie and Marlowe's relationship) Gallery Ursula Gibbs 2.png Ursula Gibbs 3.png Category:2010s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Karma Houdini